Imaging optical devices, in particular magnifying imaging optical devices, such as a spotting scope, a telescope, or a telephoto lens, can often be attached to a tripod. This has the advantage that a user, for example when observing an object in open terrain for a certain longer period of time, need not hold the weight of the optical device for this longer period. In addition, supporting of an imaging optical device using a tripod often has the advantage that a specific orientation and position of the optical device may be fixed and so a long-term observation of a specific area or object can be greatly simplified.
Various mounting members for supporting have been developed. For example, DE 20 2008 010 323 U1 describes a mounting means for an optical device. The mounting means permits to connect a telescope to a base object, in particular to a tripod head. The mounting means allows for a rectilinear movement of the optical device within an adjustment range, and a limit of movement may be set for the adjustment range.
United States patent application publication 2008/0212175 also discloses a supporting and adjusting means for an optical observation system, wherein the optical device is connectable with a tripod and can be mounted pivotably.
If very distant objects are to be found using high magnification imaging optical devices, it is often difficult to find the object rapidly. This may be the case, for example, when a small object is to be found quickly at a greater distance using a high magnification telephoto lens of a camera. Equally difficult it can be to quickly find an object that is in motion when using a spotting scope, for example. It may be particularly difficult to locate the object or to find the target if no auxiliary device for sighting is provided, such as an additional or auxiliary sight.